


Synesthesia Prompts

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Synesthesia, Top Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #1 - The Great Odalisque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asuninside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/gifts).



Blaine loves kissing Kurt.

Actually, there should be another word to describe how much he loves that particular activity.

 

It never feels like the same : each kiss is special, unique, like each drop of liquid paint is unique when it splatters on a surface.

And it never feels less intense than their first kiss : Blaine always fees like his blood is turning into a firework.

But lately, their physical interactions have intensified : there are wandering hands, lingering touches, undulating hips … and it’s driving Blaine crazy.

In the best way possible.

Every time Kurt’s fingertips come in contact with his skin - which is accidentally more heated than usual -, Blaine feels like his brain is overloading, trails of bright purple and grass green running through his mind like electric currents.

And Kurt definitely knows how to use his fingertips.

His fingers, his lips, his tongue, his teeth - Kurt knows how to use his whole body to turn Blaine’s brain into mush.

Blaine doesn’t know for sure if he feels like he’s a white page that Kurt is painting or if he’s an instrument tuned to play Kurt’s own music.

He doesn’t know how to articulate how he feels, and he loves every second of it.

He loves turning Kurt into a babbling mess, too : mapping and discovering all the places that can help into pulling those high cries, those low moans from Kurt’s throat feels like a life’s mission.

Every red line on his back drawn by Kurt’s nail feels like new veins that are helping his blood to run faster to support his racing heart.

And even if he does love it, all of it, Blaine wants more - he knows that it’s greedy but he does, he really wants more, actually he wants it all.

He wants to make love to Kurt, he wants to become one with him, he wants Kurt to fuck him - just thinking the word makes him blush - and to make him forget how to turn his world into shapes and colors.

Blaine is usually the one asking for a cooling time whenever they make out, and Kurt takes a step back without any resistance.

But tonight, Blaine doesn’t stop them and Kurt lets out a surprised whine, muffled by Blaine’s lips on his.

Kurt is lying on top of Blaine on his couch and as he’s tucked between his legs, he can’t help but move his hips to rub against Blaine. When Blaine raises his own hips to meet him, that’s when Kurt whines into his mouth.

"Bl-Blaine" he stutters, pushing his head away from Blaine’s to look at his boyfriend in the eyes.

Blaine’s eyes are wide and shining in the candlelight, a circle of amber around his dilated pupils, his cheeks flushed and his red lips stretched into a shy smile.

He’s never looked so beautiful and Kurt can’t quite believe he gets to see him so carefree.

"Blaine ?" he says, trying to understand what Blaine is thinking.

Blaine doesn’t say anything : he bites his lower lip and starts unbuttoning the waistcoat he has on, and Kurt feasts his eyes on the way the tight t-shirt he has underneath stretches over his chest. Kurt heaves a deep breath, which does interesting thing to the way they are presently connected at the crotch.

Then Blaine reaches for Kurt’s forearms, thankfully uncovered thanks to his rolled up sleeves and he pulls Kurt toward him by the elbows.

Between the pull and the gravity - and the fact that he really doesn’t want to resist -, Kurt lets himself fall back on top of Blaine and he lightly presses his lips to Blaine’s neck.

"What do you want, Blaine ?" he asks softly - he thinks he understands where this is going, but he wants Blaine to say it.

\- A part of him is curious to see if he can make Mr. Fudgy Skit swear like a sailor -

"I want you" Blaine replies softly and some parts of Kurt’s brain melt at his tone, so loving and adorable and - reverent, almost.

Like he’s asking Kurt for the most precious thing in the world.

And as a matter of fact, he is, and giving it back at the same time.

With no little effort, Kurt manages to put himself in a standing position before pulling Blaine up. Taking hold of his hand, Kurt pulls Blaine flushed against him.

"Dance with me" 

Blaine giggles against his clavicle. “There is no music”

"Listen more carefully" Kurt whispers in Blaine’s ear, holding Blaine’s hand in his against his chest while his other hand is pressed against the small of Blaine’s back.

They start swaying between the couch and the coffee table, their legs intertwined and Blaine huffs a laugh against Kurt’s shoulder. He feels a little ridiculous, until Kurt starts humming and Blaine closes his eyes, letting himself drown in it.

On the black canvas behind his closed eyes, he can see sensuous lines of copper twirling around their frames, like their love wrapping them in a cocoon.

But he doesn’t want to be wrapped in a cocoon tonight : he wants to be naked with this man in his bed, Goddammit !

So he turns to his favorite way to make Kurt melt : he turns his head to lick and kiss and bite and suck at Kurt’s neck.

He feels Kurt’s moan before he hears it and it seems to send a good portion of his blood to the South if his belt. Blaine doesn’t let his embarrassment take over and he promptly rolls his hips against Kurt.

Good to know that the slow dancing in silence hasn’t … softened Kurt’s mood.

Kurt’s hand on his back tightens in the cotton of his shirt (where did his waistcoat go ?) and Kurt takes his lobe between his teeth.

"Want to dance some more ?" Blaine asks, his voice scratchy already and he sounds like powdered green Cobalt pigments. Kurt shakes his head and leans backward to look at him with dark eyes.

"No - I want you to go to your room" he says confidently and Blaine swallows audibly.

"O-okay"

—

Kurt thinks he knows what the men who discovered the tombs of ancient pharaohs : as he takes off the different layers covering Blaine’s body, he feels like he’s given the opportunity to see true beauty.

A work of art, his mind supplies and Kurt has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at himself for being so dorky.

Blaine is slightly shaking as he lies on the bed and lets Kurt take off his waistcoat and pull off his t-shirt, and pops open the button of his jeans.

Kurt leans forward to kiss Blaine before he pulls off both pants and underwear in one swift movement.

As he stands to throw both garments on the ground and to take off his own clothes. Kurt can hear Blaine quickly moving on the bed. 

He turns back to the bed, and he has to focus on his breathing to remain standing : Blaine is on his side, his right hand in the drawer of his nightstand, and the curve of Blaine’s hips and ass when he twists his body like this, the way his skin catches the lights, the way the sheets seem to shimmer under him - it’s picturesque and perfect and it reminds Kurt of a painting Blaine showed him not so long ago.

Kurt licks his lips and rushes back to the bed, spooning Blaine as he’s still rummaging in the drawer.

Pressing his body to Blaine, Kurt bends his head to press a line of kisses on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine turns his head to look at him over his shoulder with his shy, crooked “I love you” smile and shows him what he was looking for, a condom and a bottle of lube.

Kurt smirks against the birthmark on Blaine’s back. “Aren’t you the perfect boyscout ?” he says teasingly and Blaine beams at him, all childlike innocence - such a vivid contrast to his naked and obviously aroused state.

"Always at the ready, Sir" he shots back with a wink before holding the items to Kurt.

Kurt’s eyes widen. “You want me to-to ?”

Blaine twists his arm a little to cup his cheek backward. “I. Want. You” he replies, each word pronounced distinctly.

Kurt awkwardly presses his lips to what he can get of Blaine’s mouth before kneeling on the bed to face Blaine.

"I really want to look at you while I fuck you" Kurt says with what can only be described as a gentle smirk and Blaine nods, spreading his legs open to welcome Kurt against him.

"Not so fast, tiger" Kurt laughs as he pours some lube on his fingers. "First, let me make sure I won’t hurt you" he says as he trails his dry fingers down Blaine’s thigh to spread his ass cheeks and reach his entrance.

"What the-" he says with a frown as he finds Blaine’s asshole already a little lubed up. "Blaine Anderson, you hussy !" he exclaims as Blaine giggles.

"I know what I want" Blaine says, crossing his fingers behind his head, the move stretching the muscles in his chest in an enticing way.

"Good boy" Kurt says absentmindedly, his fingers circling Blaine’s already wet’s asshole before plunging without a warning. Blaine lets out a small cry before pushing back against Kurt’s fingers.

Kurt feels like he’s running a marathon, what with the way his heart seems to want to rush out of his chest. His eyes are glued to where his fingers are coming in and out of Blaine - he’s never been more mesmerized by a sight since he actually met Blaine.

"Kurt, please, please, I’m ready, please" Blaine babbles, his head bent backwards and his neck a taught line.

"Y-yeah, you are" Kurt says breathlessly as he unrolls the condom on his cock.

Blaine strokes himself while Kurt gets ready and he looks at him with a focus Kurt has seen on Blaine’s face on rare occasions - usually when he’s facing a painting he loves or when he’s making one of his own.

Kurt slowly, carefully pushes inside and it’s better than a Madonna concert for free, better than a cheesecake, better than Dvorak’s 9th Symphony - it actually feels like a combination of all of it tenfolds and some more.

"Fuck Blaine …" he moans as he bottoms out. That’s all he can manage to say, the connection between his brain and his mouth seems to have been severed along the way.

Blaine mewls in answer, rolling his hips against Kurt and that acts as a green light.

Kurt pays attention to make sure he’s not hurting Blaine, but he lets himself take as much as he gives, the pace he sets unrelenting and his hold on Blaine’s hips tight enough to surely leave a mark in the morning.

—

Blaine knew that having sex with Kurt would be spectacular.

He didn’t expect to feel like he has been blown into pieces, only to be put back together with each push of Kurt inside of him.

He didn’t expect to feel like he’s a pile of clay that is being brought to life like some sex Golem.

He didn’t expect to feel like all of his mental protections have been shattered to build a new him, a new Blaine that never wants to let Kurt go.

One particular twist of Kurt’s hips sends a thrill up his spine and he howls. “Oh, Kurt, fuck yes !”

Apparently, Blaine cursing was all Kurt needed to let himself fall into his orgasm and Blaine savors the view of Kurt’s bowed body over him before he joins him in a blinding moment of ecstasy.

Blaine comes back to his bedroom after a while to Kurt gently cleaning him with a warm, wet cloth.

"You’re wonderful" he whispers, petting Kurt’s arm lazily.

"I love you" Kurt replies before leaning forward to kiss Blaine’s forehead.

“‘ove you too” Blaine says back, pulling Kurt against him to nuzzle his chest.

"Not your pillow" Kurt replies sleepily, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s frame.

Blaine mumbles something against his skin and Kurt doesn’t even care. He can’t wait to see what Blaine looks like when he’s the one fucking into him.

Food for thoughts, right ?


	2. Prompt #2 : Chroia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flowerfan2 said: “I would love to see a chapter in this verse where he explains it to Kurt, and tells him what colors Kurt’s voice makes him see, or something like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my own experience with synesthesia that I describe as Blaine's  
> Feel free to let me know if you experience it differently !!

"How does it work exactly ?"

Blaine looks up from the canvas he’s working on to look at Kurt.

 

His boyfriend is sitting on a stool next to the door to his “studio” and watching him paint while the CD player in a corner is providing the music Blaine needed.

"Huh ?"

Kurt wiggles on his seat, trying to come up with the right words. “Would you be able to describe it to me ? When the colors or shapes - I don’t know, come to you ?” he asks, resting his forearms on his thighs and leaning forward.

Blaine puts down his paintbrush and stays silent for a couple of minutes. He frowns and hums, tapping his index against his chin and hums some more, until Kurt sighs. “You know what, never mind” he says hopping off the stool to get something to drink in the kitchen.

Blaine follows him. “No, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you,” he says, putting his hand on Kurt’s shoulder to make him turn and face him “it’s just that it’s complicated to describe a phenomenon to you if you’ve never experienced it - like trying to describe a color to someone who was born blind, you know ?” he explains and Kurt nods before nuzzling Blaine’s hand still on his shoulder.

"I don’t want to force you to do anything" Kurt says after a moment, "I just want to understand how you work".

Blaine smiles and pours two mugs of white tea from the teapot that Kurt prepared and nods toward the living room. “I can try” he replies with a smile.

They sit in the couch, facing each other with a mirrored bent leg on the cushion.

"First thing you need to know", Blaine starts, "I didn’t know I had Synesthesia until I talked with my brother after a concert at our school. I was pretty young, maybe 7 or 8, and I was telling him how yellow the concert had been and he looked at me like I was a lunatic" Blaine explains, the memory back in his mind tainted with fondness.

Kurt smiles at him, picturing the two brothers easily. “What happened then ?”

Blaine lauighs. “When we came home, Cooper told Mom that I must have hit my head or something because I was seeing things that didn’t exist” he replies, before his laughter makes it impossible for him to continue, “and I retorted that I wasn’t seeing things that didn’t exist, I was hearing things differently than him because he was too much of a poopy head to listen” he manages to say and Kurt laughs along with him.

"Poopy head ?" he comments, resting his head on the back of the couch to look at Blaine with affection.

Blaine huffs the remainign of his laughter. “Cut me some slack, I was 7”

"Too cute for your own good even then ?"

"I guess" Blaine replies before shaking his head. "Anyway, when I explained to my mom that I saw colors in my head when I listened, she took me to a pedopsychiatrist who explained to my mom what Synesthesia is, and explained to me that not everybody hears sounds like I did" he explains before letting out a long sigh. "I was so sad for my mom and Coop - I always thought that they could hear the colors, you know ?" he adds and Kurt’s smile widens. "What ?" Blaine asks, suddenly self-conscious.

"Hear the color - it’s actually very poetic" Kurt says before leaning forward to press a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. "Go on now" he adds when he resumes his posture on the couch.

Blaine blushes and stammers a little. “O-okay, so, hm” he clears his thorat and cracks his neck a little before continuing. “So the form of synesthesia that I have is called Chromesthesia, the sound-to-color synesthesia. I’m basically triggered by any sound that I perceive as musical : actual music, voices - yours particularly -,” Blaine explains, with a wave of his fingers toward Kurt who blushes in turn, “but I never particularly paid attention to what threw me in a synesthetic experience since it’s so natural to me - I’m not sure I’m making any sense” he comments with a twist of his mouth.

Kurt pats his hand. “I think I get it : it’s like asking me which particular sound makes me recognize a song - it’s like a knee-jerk reaction, so instictive ?” he says, trying to see if he understands what Blaine described. “You were right, though, it really is like trying to describe a color to a blind person” he adds with a huff before frowning at Blaine with a smirk.

"You said that my voice triggers you" he starts, scooching closer to Blaine. "What do you see then ?"

Blaine gulps - it’s so clear in his mind, now he sees those colors when he thinks of Kurt. “Bright coppery orange, like a row of tress in the Fall” he says softly, brushing Kurt’s bangs out of his face, “mainly marigold orange, in soft upward waves”.

"And now ?" Kurt asks, his voice dropping a little in the reds and Blaine smiles at him - that tone is his Kurt, the one that no one else can see, the one who is strong and possessive, the one who is sexual and caring.

"Somewhere between Hermes and Lust red," he says, his own voice dropping a little, "with still that undercurrent of orange - you’re fundamentally orange to me, dear" he adds, leanign forward to rub his nose against Kurt’s.

Kurt scrunches his nose before returning the gesture. “Too dull to be red or yellow ?” he asks with a teasing tone - ah, pink dots on the orange - and Blaine shakes his head. “Too caring to burn like red, not inpulsive enough to be yellow” he comments.

Kurt’s eyes widen. “You use the meaning of the colors too ?!” he exclaims and Blaine lets out a chuckle.

"Not exactly - but since I could see some colors coming back for the same sounds, I started studying their meaning, to see if it matched the emotions I was experien-" he explains and he finds himself with an harmful of Kurt pressing kisses to his mouth.

"Not complaining, but what brought that surge of affection ?" he says when Kurt pulls away, a little dazed.

"You’re too incredible for your own good" Kurt answers bashfully - ah that’s a tone Blaine doesn’t hear often from his boyfriend; definitely lilac lines on the subdued orange background of Kurt’s natural voice.

"I love you too" Blaine replies before pulling Kurt against him once more.


	3. Prompt #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lallagogo asked :
> 
> More teacher!Kurt: like his first day or the reaction of meeting again a student after some years?

Kurt rubs his hands together and takes a calming breath.

It’s not like he’s facing a firing squad after all.

It’s worse.

 

It’s his first class, alone, by himself, facing the students and establishing the basis of his career.

No big deal.

Kurt takes another deep breath, exhaling like he learned in his Yoga class and he opens the door.

"Good afternoon, class" he calls, covering the noise made by the teenagers with his voice, "I’m Mister Hummel and I’ll be your music teacher for the year to come".

The students slowly quiet down and turn to face him, some looking more disgruntled to be here than others.

"Let me take the list of names for the roll call" Kurt says, opening the desk drawers until he remembers that it’s in the file he has in his bag - which is, conveniently enough, on the ground behind his desk. He carefully opens his bag while he keeps one hand in the drawer, ruffling sheets of paper his predecessor left.

He manages to pull the file without being caught - or so he thought, if the little smile on the teenage boy sitting on the first row on the right is any indication.

Kurt smiles nonetheless and starts calling the different names.

"… And finally, Verone, Rom-" Kurt calls, but he needs a moment before calling the last name completely. "Verone, Romeo ?" he asks, eyes wide.

The same boy who had caught him in his trick raises his hand, head toward the desk.

Some parents wnat to see the world burn, Kurt thinks privately in his mind and he closes the file.

"Good, everyone is here - I haven’t lost any of you yet" he jokes and he preens a little when some teenagers - mostly the girls but who cares - laugh or smile at him.

"Together, we’re going to study Music - I know that in the past years, you learned about reading a music sheet and and how to harmonize, but let me catch up with you, guys" he says, walking in front of his desk - he doesn’t feel like he’s the kind of teacher who would walk between the desks, he’s not John Keating - with a lot of hand movement. "I want to see how you are doing, so I can adjust my plans and make sure we have a productive year together, okay ?" he asks everyone at large and he can see more teenagers nodding, some of the more sullen ones looking a little bit more interested and he pats himself mentally on the back.

Romeo raises his hand - Kurt is never going to forget that name, is he ? - and Kurt nods in his direction. “I don’t know if this will help, sir” the teenage boy says and Kurt is taken aback by his voice, so similar to his own at the same age, “but Mrs. Adler used to keep all her notes on our progresses in her desk - maybe she left them behind when she retired ?”

Kurt looks at the student and at the desk before opening the biggest drawer. Folded sheets of paper and notebooks are stacked in it and Kurt recognizes the handwriting of the old teacher - he had her as his own teacher when he was a student at McKinleigh after all - and he pulls one marked “Class of 2005”.

He shows it to the assembly and the students nod with fond smiles. “That’s it, Mr. H” Romeo replies for the class; Kurt smiles at him and puts the notebook on the desk.

"Good, that will save me some time" he says, sitting on the desk. "Now, as I was saying, we’re going to study Music, but also Music history and how it can help you memorizing regular History" he says with a smile to the class, getting a few chuckles in answer and a ruffle of paper as some students start taking notes.

"Music follows the evolution of society - it can be used as a mirror of the changing attitudes through the years, through the different regimes …"

—-

Fifteen years later

"I hate parents - teacher night" Kurt moans, his face buried in Blaine’s heavy coat.

Blaine chuckles. “No you don’t, you love it, getting to be smug about your students’ progress all around and rubbing it in the parents’ faces” he says, reaching to pet at Kurt’s waist. “Now, come on, we’re going to be late”.

Kurt grumbles but follows his husband inside the building, sending a quick, fond look to the roof of the Gershwin auditorium that is gleaming in the night sky.

Taking off his coat, he smoothes his shirt and he smiles when he remembers that he wore the same embroidered waistcoat on his first teaching day.

"Mr. H ?"

Kurt turns to face the voice calling him and he can’t quite believe it.

"Romeo ?"

Blaine, who was about to enter his own classroom, takes a step back to look at them, intrigued.

"I can’t believe it’s you" Romeo says, his voice shaking with laughter.

Gone is the teenager who didn’t seem to know what to do with his too long frame : Romeo Verone is a tall man with large shoulders and a mane of reddish hair and beard.

Kurt shakes his head with a surprised laugh. “What are you doing here ?” he asks, trying to remember if he has any Verone in his class - he would have made the connection, he’s sure of it.

"My sister is sick and asked me to come here for her girl - Sandra Spindler ?" he answers and Kurt nods - he does know Sandra, the little girl who thinks that louder means better.

A pure delight, insert sarcasm.

"Still teaching, I see" Romeo adds with a smile.

"That’s what I do best" Kurt replies with a shrug and the other man nods.

"I’ve never thanked you for what you did for me" he says and Kurt frowns at him - he doesn’t remember doing anything in particular, except be a teacher and listening to what they had to say.

"You inspired me to follow my dreams" Romeo elaborates, a light blush visible through the thick beard.

Kurt smiles at him. “What do you do, then ?”

Romeo straightens his shoulders proudly. “I compose soundtracks” he says just as Sandra runs to hide behind his leg.

"Congratulations - anything I might have heard recently ?" Kurt says with a pat to the taller man’s shoulder.

"Well, I did contribute to the Sound of Music revival two years ago" Romeo replies and Kurt’s eyes widen.

"That was you ? Wow, Verone" he says enthusiastically, "I’m impressed ! But let’s talk about the little one for now, shall we ?"

Sandra looks at him from behind her uncle’s leg. “Am I in trouble ?”

"No, Sandra" Kurt says, crouching to be at the little girl’s level, "we just need to make sure that you know why it is not okay to shout when I ask you to blend in the background" he adds softly and the little girl nods.

Maybe he doesn’t hate parent-teacher nights so much after all.


	4. Prompt #4 : J.M.W. Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lalla made the stunning drawing below, inspired by "Synesthesia", even though I never wrote a scene describing what she described
> 
> It's a shame, don't you think ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set three years after the epilogue of the actual story

* * *

Two years in their relationship, Kurt finds himself knowing a couple of things about Blaine.

First, he's not available to the rest of the world until he has showered.

Second, he can describe a soundtrack in colors without even noticing that he's doing it.

Third, he is a walking encyclopedia on Art history and the 1970s music.

And last bu not least, he never takes his work home.

He can appreciate the sentiment, or at least sympathize with it - he loves teaching, but if there is one thing that Kurt would love to just get over with, it's exams and grading papers.

But while he prefers to grade them away from the school, in the comfort of his - oops,  _their_  house, his feet on Blaine's lap and the stack of paper on his own thighs, Blaine grades his paper at his desk, in his classroom.

He claims that Kurt is too distracting and Kurt can't blame him - he has lost count of the number of exams he graded without really paying attention because Blaine was in his line of sight.

Kurt gathers his sweater, taken off in the middle of the afternoon, his coat and his briefcase, his scarf already on his arm and he walks in the deserted hallways toward Blaine's classroom.

He takes a moment to look at his boyfriend without being noticed.

Blaine is wearing Kurt's favorite piece of clothing, his knitted red sweater that is so fluffy and comfortable to wear as well as to rest on and his head is bowed over the pile of copies on his desk, his neck a beautiful slope that Kurt is intimately familiar with.

If he had to use a music to describe the scene, Kurt would probably go with Erik Satie's Gymnopedies, for the quiet beauty of it.

If he had to use a painting as a reference, Kurt is the first surprised to find out that there is one painting that would fit : Turner's Landscape from 1850 - it's basically abstract but there is a peace and quiet that echoes within him.

When Blaine starts humming absentmindedly, Kurt can't keep the giggle in : it just so happens that the music Blaine has picked is the one he matched with the mood.

"Ready to go ?" he asks, coming to stand behind Blaine after putting all of his things on a desk nearby. Blaine turns to look at him with that special "Kurt" smile of his, his pen twirling in his left fingers (Kurt loves the fact that Blaine is left-handed, God knows why).

"Almost done" he replies, and Kurt picks on how tired he sounds. Someone is getting a home-made minestrone and a massage tonight.

And maybe a side-blow job if Kurt feels like it.


	5. Prompt #5 : Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalla said :
> 
> mmmh —- I have this idea of kurt asking blaine to teach him painting.  
> and kurt is a distracted student —- XD how can focus with teacher Anderson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Synesthesia verse, not too long after the epilogue - honeymoon phase before the actual honeymoon

It takes Kurt a couple of weeks before he comes to Blaine and asks him about what has been on his mind ever since he watched Blaine with the 6th graders and their still-life lesson.

Kurt had spied, once again, thinking that Blaine couldn’t see him - but Blaine definitely did see him, his eyes sparkling above the window in the closed door.

Blaine likes to think that he’ll always see Kurt - how could he not ?

Back to the matter at hand - Blaine had been busy showing the little ones how to close one eye to be able to measure the apples and bowls and how to use their lines to draw them back in their pads when he had seen Kurt spying on them - on him - and he has witnessed a sparkle in Kurt’s eyes, a light of interest that has lead them to a lot of discussion.

Seems like Kurt’s curiosity is endless.

And when Blaine arrives at Kurt’s place, as they had planned, to see his favorite meal waiting for him in the oven - roasted rack of veal with fava beans and asparagus pasta -, he thinks he might have an inkling of what is going on.

"So" Kurt starts when Blaine has his mouth full, "I was wondering if maybe you could teach me how to draw - or how to paint" he says nonchalantly, a finger tracing the rim of his wine glass while Blaine tries to swallow without killing himself.

Kurt looks at him with his eyes wide open, in an imitation of a puppy look that squeezes Blaine’s heart - that’s so unfair, and totally unnecessary to boot.

"Sure, love" he says breathlessly, still trying to compose himself. Kurt’s beaming smile is incentive enough for him to figure out how to teach an adult.

—

They start with small things - pretty much like the 6th graders : Blaine shows Kurt how to measure, how to watch out for the proportions, how to figure out the strength line of an object … and Kurt may take a while to figure it out, but he’s a surprisingly unsurprising talented student.

Then Blaine proposes to move on to live subjects, and a new sparkle lights in the depth of his honeycomb, whisky eyes.

Kurt turns a new leaf on his notepad, the one he has bought especially for his lessons with Blaine, filled with sketches of apples and bananas and even one cupcake and he looks up at Blaine.

Who is taking off his shirt.

"Wha-what are you doing ?" Kurt stammers, his pen shaking in his fingers and his mouth filling with saliva.

"Well you do need a live model" Blaine says as if he ends up in his thin undershirt in front of his boyfriend every single day - not that Kurt would be opposed to that being a fixture in his planning -, “and I need to show you some things before we get to the next step.”

Kurt nods, his eyes riveted to Blaine’s biceps. “Hu-huh”.

Blaine drags a stool to be right next to Kurt, just slightly higher than him, bringing said bicep right in front of Kurt’s eyes.

"Now, look" he says, tracing the veins on his arm and Kurt is following his fingers with his mouth slightly opened, "living things are not like fruits or inanimate objects. There are different components to each part - muscles, bones, veins, sk-Hmph" he explains, but Kurt’s lips on his prevent him from continuing his lesson.

Kurt kisses him like his life depends on it, his hands roaming over Blaine’s back before they settle on his neck.

"You are very easily distracted, Mister Hummel" Blaine says with a smile, as Kurt places little kisses to his neck and clavicles.

"For your information" Kurt says against his skin, "I thought we were going to start with a cat or a dog when you said ‘live models’ - now pay the consequences".

"Gladly" Blaine whispers before claiming Kurt’s lips once more.

Drawing lessons will have to wait.


	6. Prompt #6 - Filippo Brunelleschi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very nice anon told me that I couldn’t leave you all hanging on the question of the Gershwin roof
> 
> I did mention in one of the prompt that there is a roof on top of the auditorium but you’re right, nonnie, I should tell you all about the board’s reaction to their performance ;)

Kurt sits in the corridor, next to the principle’s office, like a teenager waiting for their punishment.

Principal Augustin was wiping tears from her plump cheeks when she had come to talk to them after their performance, informing them that the board still had to meet in the evening to make their decision about the restoration of the roof.

Blaine had left to get them something to drink and to nibble on as they waited, but Kurt couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the afternoon’s events as he runs his fingers along the top of the painting.

He just told Blaine that he loves him, that he thinks about him every day - not to mention every night - and the result, through Blaine’s synesthesia, makes it obvious that Blaine feels the same.

Doesn’t it ?

Kurt starts tapping his foot to the rhythm of his blood, letting music at its primal form comfort him.

Blaine comes back from their coffee place - oh God they have their coffee place, how blind have they been ? - holding two cups and a paper bag, a beaming smile on his face.

Kurt can feel his lips stretching on their own accord to smile back to him. It’s so easy to smile at Blaine, it has felt natural to do so from the moment the other man turned to face him in the teachers lounge all those months ago.

"I got you your Mocha" Blaine says softly as he sits next to Kurt, and it’s all too easy to let his eyes swip over Blaine’s back as he lowers his body to the bench.

"Thank you" Kurt says and there is a silent over them for a beat too long - it’s the first time that the silence is uncomfortable between them but Kurt feels like he’s rolling in this discomfort. It means that they’re both feeling the same, they’re both unsure of what to do and what to say and -

Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s knee in a comforting gesture and they’re back to what they’ve always been - best friends, confident, the two sides of a record in the sense that they are different but complement each other.

"Can we talk about, you know …?" Blaine asks timidly and Kurt turns his gaze to the cup in his hands. 

"Definitely - but I don’t feel like we can really focus on it, and trust me, I really want to give you - I mean us, all of my focus" Kurt tries to keep his blushing in check but he has to explain his point of view to Blaine so he carries on "until we know the outcome. Later ?"

"Later" Blaine replies, patting his knee before pulling two large muffins out of the paper bag and situating it between them on the bench.

They exchange a smile before taking a sip of their drinks and talking about their plans for the following day, the following week, the reminder of the school year …

It feels like they’ve been talking for hours when the door finally opens and the board members exit the room. Most of them just walk out of the building, a couple smile at them and the board director waits for them in the doorway.

"Please come in, gentlemen" he says seriously, until Blaine sees him directly winking at him.

That’s a good sign, isn’t it ? It’s either a good sign or a dust in the older man’s eye, or him coming onto Blaine.

Blaine isn’t sure which of the two other options he prefers - let it be a good sign.

Kurt and Blaine sit in front of Principal Augustin and Mr. Sibman, Blaine’s hands shaking as he clasps them over his crossed legs and Kurt biting his lower lip every 12 seconds (not that Blaine is counting).

The principal lets out a deep laugh as she pulls a stack of papers from her desk and as Mr. Sibman hold up a rolled sheet of paper. “Relax, boys” she says, laughter still ringing in her voice. “You were convincing enough as it is, but your students’ reports were the final argument” she explains, opening the folder and showing them the notes and sketches the students made as they watched them perform.

Some of them have only taken notes on both their techniques - the use of pigment in particular seems to have impressed the young ones, while some of Kurt’s students have written quick notes about the transition between one song to the other, making suggestions for other mash-ups - while others have roughly drawn the different postures and situation; one even made sketches of the different stages for the final painting.

"Arts definitely deserve to be defended in this school - it proves to be an asset to the children’s creativity and to their results" Mr. Sibman says and Blaine smiles at the old man - his voice sounds like a sunset, soft reds and pinks blended. "I have only one request" he adds, looking down like one of their younger students, a blush on his wrinkled cheeks.

"Of course" Blaine says just as Kurt rushes to say "Go ahead".

"Can I keep that painting ?" he asks, his grey eyes sparkling in the office light. "It really … it moved me" he adds with a crooked smile.

Blaine exchanges a look with Kurt and they both nod. “Of course sir, please - you’re saving the Gershwin and the Arts at McConica, it’s the least we can do” Blaine says, taking the painting from Kurt’s hands to hold it for the older man.

His eyes widen and for a minute, he looks like he’s back to the little boy he was a long time ago. “Thank you, thank you so much” he babbles as he takes the canvas in his hands.

"I think that was our line" Kurt says with a chuckle and the old man winks at him.

"We need more teachers like you two" he says as his final words before taking his leave from them.

"Congratulations" Principal Augustin says, and her pride is on her every feature. "I didn’t think it would be enough to convince them, but it turned out that they just needed a proof of what they thought - that Art is important and shouldn’t be pushed to the sides" she explains as she moves to exit her office, the two men following her.

"Glad to be of service then" Blaine says and gives her a little curtsey while they are walking, earning himself a hearty clap on the back.

"You cheeky boy" she says, affection in her voice as she looks at the two men in front of her.

Julie Augustin is not blind - she saw what has been going on between her two teachers for at least the last couple of months, and seeing it bloom into what she witnessed this afternoon is warming her heart.

"I’ll let you guys go now - see you on Monday" she says, waving at them as she goes to her own car.

As she drives away, she looks in the rearview mirror to see Kurt taking Blaine’s hand in his own as they walk away.

Smart boy, she thinks with a giggle.


	7. Prompt #7 : Lovis Corinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Lee is about to start kindergarden

Lee is the most perfect baby in the world, that much Kurt is convinced of.

She sleeps 8 hours at night, only cries when she’s wet or hungry, and even then it’s the most beautiful and adorable whines in the world.

Okay, so maybe he is biased regarding his child, so sue him.

Blaine’s genes combined with Mercedes’ cousin’s really produced a beautiful baby, amber eyes and chocolate skin, dark curls tumbling on her forehead; it’s almost too easy to say that he’s going to eat her before smothering her with kisses when she looks so much like an Opera cake.

Blaine jokes that Kurt will never let go of her because she’s his very own little mocha. Kurt can’t really find it in himself to correct him on that part.

Mercedes takes good care of her niece / godchild, constantly bringing her toys to get her interested in her own subject - then again, there are tons of good books on Algebra for children - and Kurt can’t get over the fact that Sam bought Lee a baby-sized football gear.

Complete with a little pink helmet.

As for Blaine, he seems to orbitate around the little girl, constantly looking for her when they’re in the same room.

And he has a never ending glow of pride at one little fact about their little girl.

The only way to make sure that she doesn’t run - scramble - scatter way is to sit her at the table with sheets of paper and pencils.

As she gets ready for kindergarden, they try to find one with an accent put on the artistic program - if only to make sure that she doesn’t get fired so both of them can go back to work.

They do find the perfect place and they start getting Lee the different items the kindergarden teacher asked for when Mercedes comes for a visit.

Her baby bump is starting to show and Kurt is fascinated - they didn’t get to watch Chloe’s belly growing, and it’s the first pregnant woman Kurt actualle spends time with.

"And where is my niece ?" she asks as she takes a little package from her bag.

Kurt smiles, throwing a look at the living room. “She’s with our husbands” he explains, and a loud, delighted squeal confirms that fact.

Mercedes wiggles in her chair. “I found her the perfect smock for her classes” she says with a beaming smile, her fingers tapping on the plastic bag.

Kurt cocks one eyebrow at her. “What makes you think we didn’t find the perfect smock already ?”

"Because you haven’t seen mine yet" Mercedes retorts, pulling the plastic apron from the bag.

Kurt smiles fondly as he looks at the cute little nerdy bunny decorating the smock, revelling in the texture of the black material.

Mercedes smiles at him, one hand on her belly while the other plays with the strings on the back of the smock.

"You were right," Kurt says with a laugh, "our smock doesn’t even compare".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title inspired by Lovis Corinth's "Self portrait in a white smock"


End file.
